Faith
by Hana Jaeri
Summary: "Aku rasa kau dan Jaejung memang harus berpisah," "Ne, Boo! Saengil chukkae!" Hari ini hari ulang tahun Jaejoong dan dia menunggu telpon dari kekasihnya, Jung Yunho. Apa Yunho akan menghubunginya? "Tunggu aku, Yunnie," ..YUNJAE fic..
1. Chapter 1

**FAITH**

**Part 1**

**By Hana Jaeri**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Cast : DBSK member dan karakter-karakter yang author bikin sendiri**

**Warning :: ini cerita YAOI, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ! Ini fict hasil dari author aba-abal, cerita ngebosenin dan nggak jelas**

**.**

**.**

Dong Bang Shin Ki, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. The rising god from the east. Mereka adalah king of K-pop. Namun karena sebuah masalah dengan manajemen mereka, 3 member memutuskan pergi untuk sementara dan mencari jalan keluar yang benar. Tapi perpisahan itu membuat perubahan yang besar bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Karena dengan perpisahan itu, sepasang kekasih ini jadi jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Seiring waktu bergulir, Jaejoong merasa tidak yakin akan hubungan mereka. Akan hubungan mereka yang semakin samar dan tidak menentu ini.

**.**

**.**

Suasana di perumahan elit Seoul itu masih sangat sepi. Matahari pun belum ingin menunjukkan dirinya. Hawa dingin pagi hari terasa menusuk dan membuat Jaejoong merapatkan cardigan hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Aku pulang dulu, Boo," kata seseorang yang ada di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil. Namun meskipun begitu, matanya menyiratkan rasa tidak rela jika orang itu pergi.

Orang itu baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya saat Jaejoong berkata, "Tidak bisakah kau di sini lebih lama, Yun?" Orang yang dipanggil 'Yun', atau lebih tepatnya bernama Yunho itu berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Pagi ini aku harus berangkat ke Jepang, Boo. Lagipula jika aku tidak pulang sekarang, akan ada orang yang—"

"Melihat mobilmu ada di depan rumahku dan berita bahwa kau datang ke sini akan tersebar ke mana-mana. Ya, aku tau itu," potong Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi tidak bisakah untuk hari ini saja? Setelah ini kau akan lama tidak di korea dan kita akan jarang bertemu. Untuk hari ini saja bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama dari jam 3 pagi, hmm?"

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin lebih lama berada di rumah kekasihnya itu, jika bisa dia tidak ingin pergi dari sana. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Jam 7 pagi nanti dia harus take off ke Jepang untuk mempersiapkan konser Tohoshinki yang seminggu lagi akan dimulai. Lagipula jika dia lebih lama berada di sini, ia takut jika ada seorang fans yang menemukan mobil Yunho di depan rumah Jaejoong dan menyebarkan rumor-rumor. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi dirinya, tapi yang dia takuti jika pihak SM akan melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku, Boo. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi," Yunho merasa berat sekali saat mengatakannya. Ia dapat melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memeluknya, mengelus punggung Jaejoong supaya namja itu merasa nyaman. "Tenang saja, Boo. Aku akan terus menelponmu," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam menikmati sentuhan Yunho.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Lihat, kantong matamu terlihat jelas sekali," kata Yunho setelah melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong masih diam dan menatap Yunho lekat. Yunho tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong.

CHU~

Ciuman singkatpun mendarat di bibir Jaejoong.

"Saranghae," bisik Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong, hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho di wajahnya.

"Nado saranghae," Jaejoong berbisik menjawab peryataan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan mulai beranjak membuka mobilnya. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya, sekali lagi Yunho menoleh dan melempar senyum pada kekasihnya itu. "Annyeong, Boo."

Perlahan-lahan mobil audi hitam Yunho berjalan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih diam berdiri menatap lekat mobil hitam Yunho hingga mobil itu hilang di tengah kegelapan pagi.

"Haah…" Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lesu. Kepalanya terus menunduk hingga ia tiba di ruang tamu dan melihat Jiji dan Yoyo, kucing peliharaannya, sudah tidur di keranjang mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong mengunci pintunya dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai,langsung saja ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Jaejoong mengerang kecil saat merasakan kenyamanan kasurnya. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap langit-langit. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

'Selalu saja seperti ini' batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap kamarnya yang sepi itu. Haahh, padahal baru saja Yunho ada di sini, tapi sekarang dia sendirian lagi. Jaejoong meregangkan otot-otot tangannya untuk sesaat. Dia memang lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi kemudian malamnya Yunho datang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hingga akhirnya Yunho pulang sebelum pagi datang.

Awalnya Jaejoong merasa tidak masalah dengan hal itu, dia malah merasa senang dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yunho setelah masalah dengan SM itu. Tapi lama kelamaan Jaejoong jadi lelah sendiri. Dia merasa waktu beberapa jam saja tidak cukup. Ia merasa jika intensitas pertemuannya dengan Yunho semakin berkurang. Mungkin karena mereka berdua yang sama-sama sibuk.

Pernah sekali Jaejoong baru akan tidur karena merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dengan fan meeting hari itu, saat Yunho tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya jam 12 malam. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak akan membuang waktu bersama Yunho hanya untuk tidur. Akhirnya Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yunho walaupun badannya sangat lelah dan matanya terasa sangat berat. Hingga akhirnya Yunho pulang pukul 3 pagi, seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong senang, tapi dia juga sangat lelah. Dia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yunho dengan bebas. Bukan hanya tengah malam dan diam-diam seperti ini. Yunho selalu saja memperhatikan kelakuannya supaya hubungan mereka tidak diketahui fans-fans mereka.

Tapi Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho mencintainya, diapun mencintai Yunho. Hanya saja saat ini dia merasa lelah. Sangat lelah.

.

.

.

"Drtt..drt…"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, membuatnya sangat imut apalagi dengan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, namun itulah yang member kesan manis pada wajahnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sedang berdering di meja di samping kasur. Tapi sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab atau melihat siapa yang menelponnya itu, ponselnya berhenti berdering. Tapi setelahnya ponsel Jaejoong bergetar lagi. Tapi getaran yang tidak lama itu menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

_**You have 5 missed calls.**_

_**You have 4 messages.**_

Siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi begini? Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dan matanya agak terbelalak saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ternyata ini sudah siang. Jaejoong mulai memeriksa siapa yang menelponnya.

_**You have 3 missed calls from **_**Yunnie**_** and 2 missed calls from Minwon.**_

_**From : Yunnie**_

_**06.46**_

_**Boo, pesawatku akan berangkat. Aku tadisudah menelponmu tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Sepertinya kau masih tidur ^^ Istirahatlah , maaf sudah membuatmu tidak tidur tadi malam. Saranghae 3**_

_**From : Yunnie**_

_**06.53S**_

_**Oiya, aku akan menelponmu sesering yang aku bisa. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur larut malam, arachi ?**_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan Yunho. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong langsung membalas pesan Yunho.

_**To : Yunnie**_

_**Iya iya.. cerewet sekali ..Kau juga jangan lupa makan dan tidur. Semoga konser kalian sukses Yunnie, fighting ^^**_

Setelah menekan tombol send. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Yunho sekarang pasti sudah sampai di Jepang, dan pasti mereka tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang lama. Yunho sedang dalam persiapan konsernya minggu depan. Haahh, harusnya mereka berlima ada di konser itu bersama-sama. Karena itulah mereka, Tohoshinki yang terdiri dari 5 member.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas kecil dan mengecek ponselnya lagi.

_**From : Minwon**_

_**08.47**_

_**Jaejoong-ah, ayo cepat bangun! Kau ada jadwal jam 11 nanti, tapi kau sudah harus sampai di sini jam 10..**_

_**From: Minwon**_

_**09.01**_

_**Isshh! Kau sepertinya belum bangun. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau cepat bersiap-siap, saat aku datang kau harus sudah siap.**_

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau hari ini dia ada jadwal. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Jaejoong pergi beranjak ke arah dapur. Penampilannya kini sangat menawan dengan sebuah kaos putih berleher v-neck dan celana hitam jeans serta tangannya yang membawa sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya coklatnya terurai dengan indah dan terlihat sangat halus. Penampilannya sungguh sangat memukau. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya apapun yang ia kenakan, Kim Jaejoong akan tetap terlihat menawan.

Di dapur Jaejoong melihat kucing yang bernama Yoyo sedang bermain dengan mainan karetnya, sedangkan Jiji, kucingnya yang satu lagi, hanya duduk dengan tenang di samping kotak makannya.

Jaejoong menyampirkan jaketnya pada sebuah kursi makan dan berjalan ke sebuah laci, "Ckk, Jiji-ah. Kau seharusnya lebih banyak bergerak seperti Yoyo, bukan hanya duduk diam seperti itu," Jaejoong menasehati Jiji walaupun ia tahu Jiji mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong untuk berbicara dengan binatang peliharaannya itu. Karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri, siapa lagi yang bisa diajak bicara selain Jiji dan Yoyo.

Jaejoong kini berjongkok di depan mangkuk makan Jiji dan Yoyo dengan membawa sekotak susu. Melihat majikannya membawa makanan, Yoyo langsung saja berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

"Meoww.."

"Haha, kau selalu saja bersemangat jika sudah melihat makanan, Yoyo-ah," Jaejoong segera menuangkan susu di mangkuk Jiji dan Yoyo. Jiji dan Yoyo tanpa bersuara langung menglurkan lidahnya di mangkok masing-masing.

"Jiji-ah, Yunnie pasti sudah sampai di Jepang. Kita pasti tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang lama," Jaejoong kembali mengajak Jiji berbicara. Tangan kanannya terulur mengelus punggung Jiji. Tapi yang diajak bicara masih asik menikmati susunya tanpa menghiraukan majikannya sama sekali.

TINN TINN.

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara klakson di depan rumahnya. Pasti itu Minwon. Ia segera berdiri dan meraih jaketnya lalu berjalan membuka pintu depan dan menampakan seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintunya. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata dengan gel sedemikan rupa, ia memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam. Badannya juga dihiasi dengan otot-otot lengannya. Tidak menawan, tapi cukup menarik untuk dilihat.

"Hai, Minwon-ah," sapa Jaejoong santai.

"Hai? Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Ayo berangkat!" Jaejoong terkikik saat melihat wajah kusut Minwon.

"Iya iya.." Jaejoong segera mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti Minwon ke mobilnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Hari ini kau ada pemotretan dengan Yoochun dan Junsu untuk iklan produk. Kalian juga setelah itu harus menyiapkan konser kalian. Cjes juga sudah mencari pengganti dancer yang terkilir minggu lalu, kalian juga harus berlatih bersama supaya dia cepat bisa." Baru saja Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping kursi sopir, tapi pria di sampingnya sudah mencecokinya dengan jadwal nya panjang.

"Aissh, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku duduk dengan nyaman dulu," protes Jaejoong. Managernya ini selalu saja seperti itu.

Lee Minwon adalah manager Jaejoong saat Jaejoong masuk ke agency CJes. Awalnya Minwon adalah seorang staff DBSK saat masih di SM dulu, tapi saat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk menggugat SM dan membentuk agency baru, Minwon mengikuti mereka keluar dari SM dan bekerja di Cjes. Karena ia sudah mengenal Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun sejak lama dan cara kerjanya yang cekatan, ia diberi pekerjaan sebagai manager Jaejoong.

Dan hasil kerjanya terbukti. Sejak ia menjadi manager Jaejoong, Jaejoong selalu datang tepat waktu dan jadwal kerja Jaejoong sesuai dengan Jaejoong, tidak terlalu padat. Minwon juga selalu memperhatikan pola makan Jaejoong supaya pria itu tidak lemas saat menjalani jadwalnya.

Benar-benar manager yang baik.

"Salah sendiri kau bangun siang. Kita harus cepat sampai agar pihak produk yang kau iklani itu tidak marah," perlahan mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

"Mereka tidak akan marah, saat melihatku mereka pasti tidak jadi marah dan malah wajah mereka akan berseri-seri," canda Jaejoong.

"Ya ya, aku tau kau penyanyi terkenal yang tampan dan punya banyak fans," sahut Minwon sambil memutar matanya.

"Haha.."

"Tapi Jaejoong-ah, tumben sekali kau bangun siang? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" Minwon melirik ke Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya.

"…" Jaejoong memilih tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Apa Yunho datang ke rumahmu lagi tadi malam?" pertanyaan Minwon tidak membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Minwon merupakan salah seorang yang tahu akan hubungannya dengan Yunho yang lebih dari sekedar teman, selain member DBSK dan teman-teman dekatnya.

"Hmm.." gumam Jaejoong mengiyakan pertanyaan Minwon.

"Ishh, selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak bisakah dia lebih manusiawi? Saat malam adalah waktu untuk istirahat, bukannya datang berkunjung ke rumah orang. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahunya supaya tidak terlalu larut malam ia datang ke rumahmu? Jika tidak, kau akan selalu terlambat untuk seterusnya," omel Minwon.

Jaejoong hanya menggumam pelan. Pikiranya melayang lagi. Ia juga ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin tidak hanya saat malam saja ia bisa bersama Yunho. Ia ingin pagi dan siang juga bersama Yunho. Tapia pa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia

"Jika ia peduli padamu,ia pasti tidak akan mengganggu waktu istirahatmu," lanjut Minwon.

"Ia datang tengah malam kerena saat siang kami sama-sama sibuk, dan kami juga sama-sama mempunyai waktu luang saat malam hari," bela Jaejoong.

"Tapi tidak perlu semalam itu juga, bukan? Jika ia punya waktu luang, ia tidak akan datang selarut itu dan tidak akan pulang pagi-pagi buta seperti itu," sahut Minwon lagi. Ia memang mengetahui kebiasaan Yunho yang datang ke rumah Jaejoong saat tengah malam dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelu ia menjawab, "Itu supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya di rumahku."

Minwon memutar bola matanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Masih tidak berani memberitahukan hubungan kalian,"

Jaejoong sedikit tertohok mendengarnya. "I..itu.. Dia bukannya tidak berani, tapi ini masih bukan waktu yang tepat," sahut Jaejoong pelan. Sepertinya ia sendiri tidak seberapa yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Minwon lagi dengan suara yang lebih serius dan melirik ke arah Jaejoong untuk sesaat.

Kali ini Jaejoong hanya diam.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung!" seru Changmin dengan melambaikan tangannya. Yunho yang melihat Changmin langsung saja masuk menuju sebuah meja dan duduk di samping dongsaengnya itu.

"Kenapa baru datang jam segini?" tanya seorang yang berwajah oriental yang duduk di hadapan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Iya! Lihat makanannya sebagian besar sudah masuk ke perut Changmin," sahut seseorang yang duduk di samping orang berwajah oriental itu tadi diikuti tawanya dan Changmin.

"Tadi aku ketiduran, jadi aku datang terlambat," jawab Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau pasti lelah, tapi kau harus tetap bersenang-senang di sini," kata orang berwajah oriental itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ya, malam ini Yunho dan Changmin sedang berada di sebuah restoran di Yokohama. Mereka dan staff-staff Tohoshinki sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sebelum konser mereka dimulai besok. Suasana restoran ini sangat ramai dipenuhi canda tawa dan antusias staff-staff akan konser yang akan dimulai besok.

"Tentu saja, Nakashii. Aku tidak akan melewatkan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan kalian," jawab Yunho diiringi dengan suara tawanya. Orang berwajah oriental yang dipanggil Nakashii itu juga ikut tertawa melihat tawa Yunho.

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak makan, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memakan makananmu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk Yunho , langsung menoleh kea rah Changmin dengan tatapan melongo, dan sedetik setelahnya , tawa mereka pun pecah.

Ckck, dasar maniak makanan!

Di tengah-tengah tawanya, Yunho merasakan ada yang bergetar di sakunya. Yunho kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan melihat ponselnya menerima satu pesan.

_**From : Go Ara**_

_**Yunho oppa, aku dengar kau akan memulai konsermu di Jepang besok. Semoga konser oppa sukses fighting!**_

Setelah membaca isi pesan dari ara itu, Yunho langsung membalas pesan itu dengan ucapan terima kasih dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Ya, somoga saja konser Tohoshinki ini bisa sukses seperti konser-konser Tohoshinki yang sebelumnya, meski kali ini tidak semua member Tohoshinki bisa hadir.

.

.

.

Yunho melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.36 malam. Yunho melihat keadaan sekeliling. Staff-staff masih ada yang ada di restoran ini, meski ada beberapa yang sudah pulang. Makanan-makanan yang tadi tersaji di atas meja sudah digantikan dengan gelas-gelas dan botol-botol sake. Changmin masih ada di sampingnya sedang mengobrol dengan drummer Tohoshinki. Nakishii sedang pergi ke toilet.

Yunho akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari restoran utuk mencari udara segar.

"Haahh.." Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Udara mala mini terasa dingin tapi juga menyegarkan.

Yunho meraih ponselnya dan mengetik nomor Jaejoong dan menelponnya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Jaejoong yang belum ia dengar seharian ini.

"Halo, siapa ini?" akhirnya suara lembut Jaejoong terdengar dari ujung ponsel Yunho.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Yunho menekuk mukanya walau ia tahu Jaejoong tidak dapat melihatnya saat ini.

"Ah! Yunnie! Mianhe, Yun. Aku sedang tiduran di kasur dan tidak melihat siapa yang menelpon,"

"Ah, mianhe, Boo. Kau pasti capek, kalau begitu tidurlah sa—"

"A..ani! Aku masih belum mengantuk," Jaejoong langsung menyahut cepat. Tidak ingin Yunho segera menutup panggilannya.

"Tidak, aku tau kau capek. Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Boo," Yunho merasa bersalah ia sudah mengganggu Jaejoong.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong tegas. " Bagaimana persiapan konsermu?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, begitulah. Sudah siap semua, semoga saja semuanya lancar," Yunho tidak memaksa lagi. Karena pada dasarnya ia memang masih ingin mendengar suara Jaejoong. "Ini saja kami sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sebelum konser,"

Jaejoong menggumam di seberang sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya pemotretan seperti biasa,latihan dance untuk konser, lalu aku dan Yoochun pergi makan malam bersama,"

"Apa benar hanya makan malam?"

"Tentu saja, memang mau apa lagi?"

"Tidak, kukira kalian pasti akan minum," tebak Yunho.

"Err.. Yah, itu.. cuma minum sedikit kok,"

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menghabiskan 3 botol soju sekaligus,"

"Aku tadi hanya minum beberapa gelas," Jaejoong mencoba membela diri. Tapi tadi dia memang hanya menegak beberapa gelas soju.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya!" jawab Jaejoong tegas.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali, boo. Seandainya aku bisa melihatmu," Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"goda Jaejoong.

"Aku akan memelukmu, mencubit pipimu, menciummu, lalu—"

"Yah! Kau mau menyiksa tubuhku?" gerutuan Jaejoong yang imut sontak membuat Yunho tertawa.

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga kurang lebih 5 menit kemudian. Mereka bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lakukan seharian itu dengan Jaejoong yang terkadang menguap di seberang sana, membuat rasa bersalah Yunho yang tadi sempat hilang datang lagi.

"Yunho," panggil seseorang dari balik punggung Yunho. Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Nakashii sedang menunggunya.

"Boo, aku pergi dulu, ya?" pamit Yunho.

"Baiklah. Bye, yun. Saranghae,"

"Nado," Yunho segera menutup panggilannya dan berjalan menuju Nakashii yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Nakashii.

"Kau masih dengan dia?" tanya Nakashii tiba-tiba. Suaranya datar dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yunho.

Yunho mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Jejung… kau masih bersamanya ?" Kernyitan Yunho menghilang. Dia mengerti sekarang. Nakashii memang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Karena Nakashii sudah bersama mereka sejak lama, sejak mereka datang untuk yang pertama kalinya ke Jepang. Nakashii, ketua staff yang baik. Dia selalu membantu Tohoshinki dalam banyak hal. Mengajar mereka bahasa Jepang, budaya Jepang dan juga terkadang member Tohoshinki juga meminta saran pada Nakashii karena sifatnya yang hangat dan bijak.

Karena kedekatan itulah, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada Nakashii. Awalnya pria berumur 4o tahunan itu terkejut mendengarnya, namun lama-kelamaan dia bisa menerima hubungan mereka, walaupun pada awalnya ia agak tidak setuju dengan hubungan yang seperti itu.

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Yunho bingung. Memangnya apa ada alasan baginya untuk tidak bersama Jaejoong?

Nakashii terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo masuk, yang lain sedang menunggumu untuk bersulang bersama," lanjut Nakashii sambil berjalan memasuki restoran lagi. Yunho hanya mengikuti Nakashii tanpa suara. Yunho bingung. Suara Nakashii saat menjawab tadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Dan lagi raut wajahnya tadi memperlihatkan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

Yunho tidak yakin, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya jadi agak tidak enak.

.

.

.

"YA, JAEJOONG-AH! Kau tau jam berapa sekarang ?" Jaejoong langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat mendengar suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Jaejoong melihat caller id-nya dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya lagi, "Haish, Minwon-ah. Pagi-pagi kau sudah berisik sekali!"

"Pagi?" suara Minwon terdengar terkejut. "Itu jika kau menganggap jam 9.30 masih pagi."

Mata Jaejoong langsung terbuka lebar , "Jam 9?" Jaejoong segera bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan kelabakan. Dia kan punya jadwal jam 10.30.

"Haish! Aku akan menjemputmu, aku sedang dalam perjalanan, cepat bersiap-siap!" kata Minwon dari ujung telepon dan setelahnya terdengar bunyi panggilan ditutup. Jaejoong spontan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasur dan segera mengambil baju yang sekiranya cocok lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Tidak peduli atau tidak sadar akan tatapan heran Jiji dan Yoyo akan majikannya itu.

15 menit kemudian, mobil Minwon sudah ada di depan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih merapikan barang yang akan ia bawa itu semakin tergesa-gesa. Earphone, sisir, mp3, ipad, tissue, posel, langsung ia masukkan begitu saja dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia segera berlari menuju pintu depan, menguncinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Minwon. Begitu Jaejoong masuk dalam mobil, Minwon langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menguap dengan telapak kanan yang menutupi mulutnya. Dia masih mengantuk. Jaejoong yang menguap membuat Minwon menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Pasti semalam kau tidur larut lagi," tebaknya tepat sasaran. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Minwon mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalanan.

Ya, Jaejoong memang tidur larut semalam. Semalam, Jaejoong sampai di rumah pukul 11 malam, setelah sebelumnya ia berlatih dance bersama Yoochun dan Junsu dari jam 3 sore dan pergi makan malam dengan Yoochun. Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah dan sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur saat Yunho tiba-tiba menelponnya. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak jadi tidur dan malah bercakap ria dengan Yunho yang memang seharian itu belum mengabarinya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Sudah hampir seminggu ini kau selalu bangun siang, dan akhirnya kau terlambat bekerja," kata Minwon.

"Apa ini karena Yunho masih selalu menelponmu saat tengah malam?" lagi-lagi Minwon bertanya tepat sasaran.

"Benar, kan? Aish, si Yunho ini!" omel Minwon yang mendapati Jaejoong hanya terdiam. "Kau tidak mengatakan padanya agar dia tidak menelponnmu terlalu malam?"

"Tadi malam itu.. dia kebetulan sedang ada pesta dan akhirnya ia bisa menelponku di sela-sela pestanya," jawab Jaejoong. Memang setelah tiba di Jepang, Yunho tidak bisa sering-sering menelpon Jaejoong karena jadwalnya. Apalagi sejak 3 hari yang lalu, Yunho tidak menelpon dan tidak mengangkat ponselnya sama sekali, mungkin karena sudah menginjak H-3 untuk konsernya. Hingga akhirnya Yunho menelpon Jaejoong kemarin malam.

"Tidak bisakah dia menelpon paginya?" Minwon ternyata masih betah mengomeli Jaejoong.

"Dia pasti sibuk," Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara pelan dengan pandangannya yang masih mengarah ke luar jendela mobil.

"Tapi meski begitu, jika Yunho peduli padamu, dia pasti akan memikirkan waktu istirahatmu,"

"Yunho pasti memikirkannya!" jawab Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan suara keras. "Kemarin Yunho sedang tidak sibuk, dan akhirnya dia bisa menelponku setelah 3 hari!" Minwon agak terkejut dengan reaksi Jaejoong.

Minwon melirik Jaejoong, "Aku tau,tapi tidak bisakah dia menelpon saat siang atau sore? Atau dia masih ingin dengan rapi menutupi hubungannya denganmu"

"Yunho tidak seperti itu! Sudah kubilang dia pasi sedang sibuk!"

"Apakah dia segitu sibuknya?" balas Minwon.

"Minwon-ah!" Minwon lagi-lagi tersentak dengan suara Jaejoong. Dia menoleh dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Tolong, hentikan," pinta Jaejoong.

Minwon menghentikan mobilnya yang ternyata sudah sampai di gedung Cjes. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ini bukan salah Yunho. Aku akan mengatur waktuku dengan lebih baik lagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi?" setelah berkata demikian, Jaejoong langsung pergi keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil Minwon. Meninggalkan Minwon yang masih menatap Jaejoong hingga pria manis itu hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

hyaa~ gimanaaa?

Ada yang tertarik sama nih ff? FF ini muncul waktu aku galau gara-gara yj.

Masa' ada peramal yang bilang kalo sekarang yj itu putus, trus si jae lagi deket sama cowo lain.

YA! Berita apaan tuh! Aku nggak terima kalau yj sampe putus (kalau mereka beneran pacaran ) !  
>jaeis yun's, yun is jae's ...<p>

kekeke..

yauda deh, yang udah baca, gomawo sudah baca ^^

jangan lupa RnR yaah,jebal...

Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**FAITH**

**Part 2**

**By Hana Jaeri**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Cast : DBSK member dan karakter-karakter yang author bikin sendiri**

**Warning :: ini cerita YAOI, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ! Ini fict hasil dari author aba-abal, cerita ngebosenin dan nggak jelas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terus menatap ponselnya yang ada ditangannya walau sudah 10 menit berlalu. Sentuhan-sentuhan tangan orang ahli yang sedang menata rambutnya dan memberikan make-up di wajahnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Hingga orang-orang itu selesai meriasnya, Jaejoong masih betah menatap ponselnya yang tetap diam tidak berdering sama sekali itu.

"Hyung," tepukan seseorang di bahunya membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan menoleh mendapati Junsu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung diam sekali hari ini?" tanya Junsu. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah basi-basi. Junsu sudah tau jelas kenapa Jaejoong muram hari ini.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Tidak apa-apa," Jaejoong beralih menatap ponselnya lagi yang menampilkan foto Yoyo menggunakan baju kucing berwarna pink yang ia berikan pada hewan peliharaannya itu. Junsu menatap Jaejoong sendu. Benar bukan? Pasti hyungnya itu sedang memikirkan Yunho hyung. Jaejoong memang mengatakan kalau sudah 2 hari ini Yunho tidak memberi kabar. Tidak menelpon bahkan mengirim pesan.

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap staf-staf yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alat pemotretan hingga matanya menangkap sosok Yoochun yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Mulainya masih lama?" tanya Junsu saat Yoochun sampai di depan mereka. Mendengar suara Junsu yang kelihatannya bukan untuknya, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Yoochun berdiri di depan mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu, kata mereka masih ada yang salah dengan kameranya," Yoochun mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Jaejoong. Hingga kini Jaejoong duduk di antara Junsu dan Yoochun.

Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat tampan, walau hanya menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang milik produk yang mereka iklani. Jaejoong dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya yang coklat terlihat sangat lembut dengan kulitnya yang putih susu. Junsu dengan kaos berwarna biru muda, dengan rambut yang ditata berdiri ke atas, terlihat sangat keren. Juga Yoochun dengan kaos berwana pink. Terlihat lembut namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan keren darinya.

Junsu dan Yoochun menekuk muka mereka. Mereka sudah selesai didandani sekitar 45 menit yang lalu, dan hingga saat ini, mereka sama sekali belum memulai pemotretannya. Jaejoong memperhatikan kedua dongsaengnya itu. Biasanya di saat seperti ini, Yunho yang menghibur dan menenangkan mereka agar mereka tidak badmood. Biasanya Yunho yang akan langsung berbicara pada manager mereka, mengatur agar pemotretannya bisa segera dimulai. Benar-benar leader yang perhatian dan bertanggung jawab.

Mengingat Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas. Bagaimana kabar pria itu sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Jaejoong-ah,Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah! Ayo kemari! Pemotretannya akan dimulai!" seruan Minwon membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Sedangkan raut muka Junsu dan Yoochun langsung berubah tidak sekusut tadi.

Mereka bertiga segera menuju ke arah manager mereka yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah area pemotretan.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yoochun pada Minwon yang hanya 1 tahun lebih muda dari mereka.

"Hanya sedikit masalah dengan kamera dan pihak produknya. Tapi aku sudah membereskannya," Minwon tersenyum seraya menepuk punggung Yoochun yang ada di sampingnya dengan pelan. Minwon melirik Jaejoong yang sedang memperhatikan staff-staff yang lalu lalang di depan mereka. Minwon menarik nafas pelan dan menarik senyumnya.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Lakukan dengan baik, ne?"

"Ne. gomawo, hyung," balas Junsu dengan senyumnya. Minwon akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang akan segera memulai pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Yak, Junsu-sshi, agak geser ke kiri,"

"Jaejoong-sshi, pandangannya kurang ke atas, yak, oke!"

"Yoochun-ssi, siap ne!"

Seruan fotografer serta bunyi kamera dan flash nya memenuhi studio foto ini. Setidaknya sudah sekitar 25 menit sejak pemotretan ini dimulai.

"Yak, agak ke kiri. Oke! Baiklah, kita break 15 menit!" lagi-lagi sang fotrografer memberikan instruksi.

Setelah itu, Yoochun, Junsu dan Jaejoong segera pergi ke kamar ganti. Karena untuk pemotrtan selanjutnya, mereka akan menggunakan wardrobe yang lain. Setelah sekitar 5 menit, mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari kamar ganti. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, mereka masing-masing kini mengenakan jaket yang berbeda-beda. Jaejoong dengan jaket kuning tua dan coklat dengan syal yang menghiasi lehernya, Junsu dengan jaket merah tuanya, dan Yoochun dengan jaket coklat berbulu putihnya. Karena saat ini sedang musim dingin,maka pakaian itulah yang akan mereka iklankan. Tapi seperti biasanya juga, ketiga pria itu tetap terlihat tampan.

Yoochun dan Junsu beranjak untuk mengambil segelas kopi, sedangkan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di salah satu sisi studio ini. Jaejoong berjalan dengan membawa ponselnya di tangan kanannya, hingga ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat sebuah laptop yang menyala tengah menganggur di atas sebuah meja staff.

Jaejoong berbelok dan menghampiri laptop itu. Hmm, sepertinya ini milik salah seorang staff dari Cjes.

"Twitter, ya?" gumam Jaejoong saat melihat layar laptop itu. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebiah ide di kepala Jaejoong. Jari-jari Jaejoong bergerak di keyboard dan pointer laptop itu. Tidak apa-apa kan ini dipakai? Toh ini milik staff Cjes, batin Jaejoong.

Halaman yang dibuka Jaejoong telah muncul. Dengan seksama Jaejoong mengamati layar laptop itu.

"Mwoya!" gumam Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong melebar sedikit dan kembali mengamati subuah foto yang kini terpampang di hadapannya.

"**Tohoshinki Tone Live Tour 2012 in Yokohama"**

Kira-kira begitulah judul foto yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menscroll halaman itu dan terus mengamati foto-foto itu. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada foto seseorang yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Yunnie.. pirang?" guman Jaejoong tercekat.

Sejak kapan rambut Yunhonya berubah menjadi pirang? Seingat dia, saat Yunho terakhir kali datang ke rumahnya, rambut Yunho masih berwarna hitam. Lalu setelah tiba di Jepang,Yunho juga tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang rambut barunya itu. Apa Yunho menggantinya saat ia tiba di Jepang? Kenapa Yunho tidak memberitahunya?

TUK

Piikiran Jaejoong buyar saat sesorang meletakkan segelas kopi hangat di samping laptop itu.

"Minumlah," kata orang itu sambilmengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh. Minwon.

Jaejoong hanya menggangguk pelan dan kembali menatap layar laptop di depannya.

"Mencari berita tentang Yunho, huh?" tanya Minwon seraya menyesap kopinya.

Jaejoong menoleh kembali ke arah Minwon dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengacaukan pemotretan ini,"

"Tidak..tidak.." Minwon menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

"Aku minta maaf, Jaejoong-ah," lanjut Minwon. Ia menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang saat ini masih menatapnya, menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Aku tau, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi dan kau pasti bisa mengatur waktumu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Yunho. Aku hanya khawatir bagaimana jika kau terlambat terus. Mianhe," jelas Minwon.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu, mian,"

"Tidak, ini salahku telah menyudutkanmu seenaknya," Mereka bertatapan sejenak hingga akhirnya tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mererka masing-masing.

Minwon mengambil gelas kopi yang ia bawakan untuk Jaejoong tadi ke hadapan pria itu.

"Gomawo," balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong menyesap kopinya dan kembali menatap layar laptop. Melihat Jaejoong, Minwon juga jadi ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah laptop itu.

"Itu.. Yunho?" seru Minwon tidak percaya saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal dalam foto itu. Jaejoong menggumam dan mengangguk menjawabnya. Ia sendiri saja tidak percaya melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba berubah warna rambut secara ekstrim seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang. Yah, meskipun begitu bagi Jaejoong, kekasihnya itu tetap terlihat tampan dan keren di matanya.

"Astaga.. Aku tidak menyangka dia berani melakukan hal semacam itu," kata Minwon lagi.

"Hmm… aku juga," ucapan Jaejoong membuat Minwon menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali. Dia juga sudah tidak mengabariku 2 hari ini," suara Jaejoong terdengar sendu di telinga Minwon.

Minwon menggerakan tangannya mengelus punggung Jaejoong sesaat. Mencoba menenangkan. "Dia mungkin masih sibuk, seperti yang kau katakan kemarin,"

Jaejoong masih tetap diam menatap foto Yunho di depannya, "Mungkin, iya," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Sangat pelan hinga sepertinya Minwon tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Minwon menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan, "Sudahlah. Sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah memarahimu kemarin, bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum? Aku yang traktir,"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, "Boleh saja."

"YAK, ayo siap-siap semuanya!" seru seorang staff di kejauhan. Sontak suasana yang tadinya santai langsung berubah dengan staff-staff yang berkeliaran dengan cepat. Jaejoong dan Minwon juga langung bangun dan Jaejoong merapikan bajunya sekali lagi.

"Sudah sana! Fighting Jaejoong-ah," Minwon menepuk bahu kanan kanan Jaejoong memberinya semangat. Jaejoong mengulas senyum terima kasih dan segera beranjak menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu yang ternyata sudah bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Untuk JYJ!" seru Jaejoong dan Minwon sebelum bersulang dan meminum soju mereka.

"Haahh.. mashita," ucap Minwon dengan mulut penuh tteokboki. Uap nafasnya dan asap tteokboki keluar dari mulutnya bercampur dengan udara malam yang dingin ini.

Jaejoong menggosokan tangannya dan mulai menyantap tteokboki lagi. Melihat tteokboki di depan mereka akan habis, Minwon segera tanggap, "Ajhuma, tolong tteokbokinya satu lagi,"

"Kenapa kau pesan lagi, Minwon-ah?"

"Kulihat kau masih ingin makan, jadi kupesankan lagi,"

"Aishh, aku bisa gendut nanti," canda Jaejoong. Tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap memasukkan tteokboki dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi memang tteokboki di sini yang paling enak," lanjut Jaejoong. Kemudian seorang ajhuma datang membawakan sepiring tteokboki ke meja mereka.

"Kamsahamnida," Minwon berterima kasih. "Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menjual tteokboki seenak di sini,"

Minwon menuangkan soju lagi ke dalam gelasnya dan menegaknya. Dia memandangi Jaejoong yang masih saja melahap tteokboki di depannya.

"Tumben kau tidak minum banyak hari ini, Jaejoong-ah? Biasanya kau yang paling banyak minum,"

"Hmm? Yunho yang melarangku minum," jawab Jaejoong tenang. Meski begitu, mengingat Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Sampai sekarang saja Yunho masih belum menelponnya.

"Yunho.." gumam Minwon.

"Wae? Kau mau memarahiku lagi?" Jaejoong memincinkan mata.

"Ani..ani.." jawab Minwon cepat.

Drtt..drrtt…

Jaejoong dengan cepat meraih ponselnya di sakunya. Wajahnya berubah berseri-seri dan ceria saat menatap ponselnya. Seperti ekspresi orang yang mendapatkan hadiah sebuah rumah seharga 1 miliar.

"Wae?" tanya Minwon penasaran.

"Yunho" jawab Jaejoong singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

Jaejoong masih asik membalas pesan dari orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya beberapa hari ini tanpa menyadari perubahan raut muka orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Yaah.. Hujan," Junsu memandang ke arah halaman depan gedung Cjes yang terguyur hujan melalui jendela di lantai 4.

"Hujan?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Iyaa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jae hyung, Yoochun," pamit Junsu. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung berjalan ke luar studio dan pergi mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat parkir bawah tanah.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yoochun yang sedang merapikan barangnya.

"Kau juga mau pulang?" tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Yoochun.

"Yoochunnie, aku boleh ikut mobilmu lagi? Kau ingat, mobilku sedang di servis hari ini," Yoochun berhenti mengemasi barangnya dan menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku harus pergi ke acara pers konferensi Yoonhwa. Dia memintaku datang hari ini,"

"Benarkah? Baiklah.." sahut Jaejoong pelan.

Yoochun maju mendekati Jaejoong dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Maaf, hyung,"

Jaejoong mengangguk, " sana pergi," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Yoochun balas tersenyum dan beranjak mengambil tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung," Yoochun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke luar studio. Sedetik setelah Yoochun keluar, Minwon berjalan masuk ke dalam studio.

"Kau tidak pulang, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Minwon heran melihat Jaejoong masih ada di dalam studio.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di sampingnya, "Aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini."

Minwon meletakkan beberapa kertas yang ia bawa tadi ke atas meja dan menatap Jaejoong, "Lalu bagaimana kau datang ke sini tadi pagi?"

"Aku pergi dengan Yoochun. Tapi sore ini dia ada acara," Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu?" tawar Minwon.

Jaejoong langsung menatap Minwon dengan tatapan terima kasih, "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" Minwon tersenyum dan berjalan keluar. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar tasnya mengikuti Minwon keluar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?" tanya Minwon heran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari jalanan dan melirik Jaejoong.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Minwon.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan pria yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya itu. Tubuh yang kekar, yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan putih, kakinya yang panjang, matanya yang tidak terlalu sipit, hidungnya yang mancung, serta rambut hitam pendeknya yang membuat penampilannya makin segar.

"Kau tampan," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat mata Minwon melebar.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga masih muda. Kau hanya satu tahun lebih tua dariku bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Lalu?" tanya Minwon yang masih heran dengan perkataan artisnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih tidak punya pacar, ya?" pertanyaan Jaejoong sukses membuat mata Minwon melebar lagi. Hampir saja dia menginjak rem mobilnya, tapi untung saja dia langsung bisa mengendalikan diri. Tidak lucu kan kalau ia berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah jalan.

"Hahahaha," Jaejoong tertawa tiba-tiba. Membuat Minwon lagi-lagi menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Hahaha, lihatlah mukamu tadi sangat lucu," kata Jaejoong di sela-sela tawanya.

Minwon mendengus kesal. Dia dikerjai Jaejoong.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda," sahut Jaejoong seraya menepuk bahu Minwon pelan.

Minwon memutar bola ia kembali melirik Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. Jaejoong terlihat lebih ceria hari ini. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong kemarin yang murung dan sering menekuk mukanya. Mungkin ini gara-gara kekasihnya akhirnya mengirimnya pesan kemarin.

Minwon menghela nafas pelan dan berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya lagi.

.

Minwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Jaejoong. Minwon menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang tertidur. Minwon tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur hendak membangunkan pria manis itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat muka lelah Jaejoong. Ia jadi tidak tega membangunkan pria di sampingnya itu.

Minwon menarik tangannya dan terus memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Pandangannya makin lama makin lekat memandang pria yang sedang tertidur itu. Dia terlihat sangat… menawan. Raut kelelahan di wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi wajah polos yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat manis di mata Minwon. Kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih, rambut coklatnya yang menjutai menyentuh wajahnya, serta bibir merahnya yang agak terbuka itu.

Tanpa Minwon sadari, tangannya perlahan bergerak mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Tapi Minwon tidak berniat menghentikannya. Tangannya terus bergerak mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba muncul keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah putih di sampingnya. Mencoba merasakan halusnya kulit wajah Jaejoong.

Seperti terbangun dari dalam mimpi, Minwon tersentak mentap tangannya yang kini hanya berjarak 1 senti dari pipi Jaejoong. Minwon segera menarik tangannya dan membentulkan posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran gila yang muncul dalam kepalanya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Minwon! Kau melanggar janjimu sendiri! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" umpat Minwon dalam hati. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih tertidur.

Entah kenapa rasa itu muncul lagi. Rasa berdebar-debar dan rasa ingin menyentuh Jaejoong. Perasaan yang ingin ia hilangkan sejak dulu. Masih ia ingat bagaimana dirinya dulu yang masih merasakan indahnya perasaan ini. Juga ia masih ingat dirinya yang juga merasa sakit karena perasaannya ini.

Tangan Minwon terulur lagi dan dengan lembut menyentuh sehelai rambut coklat Jaejoong dan memainkannya lembut di jarinya.

"Jaejoong-ah," gumamnya pelan.

Pikiran Minwon melayang ke masa lalu, masa 4 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih baru mengenal perasaan ini. Dirinya yang waktu itu baru diangkat sebagai salah satu staff grup music papan atas, DBSK. Saat itu ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan member DBSK lainnya. Awalnya ia merasa biasa saja pada semua member dan beranggapan bahwa mereka orang-orang yang sangat baik.

Namun pandangannya perlahan-lahan berubah saat mengenal Jaejoong lebih lama. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengagumi sosok Jaejoong. Penampilan Jaejoong yang menawan dengan sifatnya yang ramah pada semua orang. SIfat hangat Jaejoong itu perlahan membuat hati Minwon berdebar-debar.

Awalnya Minwon ingin mengabaikan perasaan itu. Tapi ia malah jadi semakin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok manis itu. Perasaan ingin bertemannya dengan Jaejoong perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan ingin mendekatinya lebih dekat. Padahal waktu itu ia tahu jika Jaejoong mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Yunho. Tapi saat itu ia selalu merasakan dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk terus dekat dengan Jaejoong, tidak peduli Jaejoong sudah bersama Yunho atau orang lain, (NOO!)

Sejak saat itu Minwon terus mendekati Jaejoong. Sejak itu pula ia harus berkali-kali menelan rasa sakit saat Jaejoong lebih memperhatikan Yunho daripada dirinya. Tapi, hei! Bukankah itu wajar jika Jaejoong lebih memperhatikan kekasihnya daripada seorang staff DBSK. Tapi entah kenapa ia masih tidak mau menyerah. Minwon selalu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jika ada di dekat Jaejoong. Ia merasa lebih hidup dan senang saat melihat tawa Jaejoong.

Sampai akhirnya Minwon nekat menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong karena perasaannya yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, ia menyatakannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu saja sangat terkejut. Dan seperti yang Minwon pikir sebelumnya, Jaejoong menolakknya. Tentu saja karena saat ini Jaejoong sudah bersama sesorang yang sangat ia cintai, Yunho.

Persaaan sakit yang ia terima saat itu beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit dari rasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong bersama Yunho. Jaejoong yang merasa tidak enak langsung meminta maaf berkali-kali dengan membungkukkan badannya. Meskipun Minwon merasa sangat sakit, tapi perasaannya yang tidak ingin jauh dari Jaejoong tetap terasa. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tetap dekan dengan Jaejoong walau hanya menjadi sahabatnya dan berusaha mengubur perasaannya itu dalam-dalam agar tidak mengganggu Jaejoong. Untung saja Jaejoong yang sangat baik hati itu tidak merasa terganggu pada kehadiran Minwon. Jaejoong malah merasa senang karena ia mendapatkan sahabat baru.

Perlahan-lahan perasaan itu berhasil ia kuburdan ia kini menjadi sahabat dari orang yang ia cintai. Walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat, Minwon tetap merasa senang, karena ia tetap bisa berada di dekat Jaejoong.

"Eghh.." erangan kecil Jaejoong membuat Minwon kembali ke dunia saat ini. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya yang tadi masih bermain dengan sehelai rambut Jaejoong itu.

"Eghh, sudah sampai ?" suara Jaejoong sediki parau karena kondisinya yang baru bangun. Matanya mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan dalam mobil Minwon.

"I..iya," Minwon membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan kaku.

"Baiklah," Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dan menoleh ke arah Minwon. "Gomawo, Minwon-ah, sudah mengantarku,"

"Ne," jawab Minwon pelan. Jaejoong segera membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar.

"Sekali lagi, gomawo,Minwon-ah," sahut Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum. Minwon hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ne," ucap Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu mobil Minwon.

Minwon segera saja mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong membelah kegelapan.

.

.

.

3 days later, Nagoya, Japan.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelah dan berusaha mengabaikan suara bising staff-staff yang lalu lalang mempersiapkan alat-alat konser.

Yunho membuka matanya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini, hyung," ucap Changmin sembari menyodorkan sebotol air dingin ke depan Yunho. Yunho dengan senang hati langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin, ia juga langsung meminum airnya sendiri.

"Haah.." Changmin sedikit mendesah lega saat merasakan kesegaran air dalam kerongkongannya. Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya, berusaha menghilangkan lelah setelah gladi bersih selama lebih dari 2 jam itu tadi.

Yunho hanya terdiam. Pikirannya melayang ke kekasihnya yang ada di korea. Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Yunho menghela nafas, ia sudah 4 hari tidak memberi kabar pada Jaejoong. Terakhir ia mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong 4 hari yang lalu saja itu karena ia mencuri kesempatan saat ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ah! Benar!Kenapa ia tidak menelponnya saja sekarang. Yunho segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetik deretan angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Namun belum selesai ia mengetik angka-angka itu, ponselnya bergetar dan berkedip-kedip.

_**Ara is calling**_

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Untuk apa Ara menelpon. Yunho melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 11 malam. Yunho bingung apakah ia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Karena awalnya ia ingin menelpon Jaejoong

"Yeobseo," sapa Yunho yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan Go Ara.

"Yeobseo," suara Ara yang ceria terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Changmin-san, bisa ke sini sebentar?" teriak seorang staff.

Changmin yang dari tadi asik mengistirahatkan dirinya menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri menghampiri staff tersebut. " Hai,"

"Ara, ada apa menelpon malam-malam?" tanya Yunho sembari melihat Changmin yang beranjak menghampiri staff itu tadi. Tapi meskipun begitu, pikirannya masih menuju pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhe, oppa. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ani..aniyo," sanggah Yunho halus. "Waeyo?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengobrol. Oh, iya! Bagaimana konser kalian, oppa?"

Yunho melirik jam tangannya lagi, malam semakin larut. "Konser? Baik! Untung saja banyak yang datang ke konser ini,"

"Benarkah? Chukkae , oppa!" sahut Ara dengan nada cerianya lagi.

"Gomawo," jawab Yunho. Setelahnya, ada saja yang dibicarakan Ara. Yunho sebenarnya ingin mengakhiri panggilan itu. Tapi ia tentu tidak akan tega menyakiti hati Ara yang notabene adalah seorang wanita. Yunho tetap menanggapi obrolan Ara walaupun tidak seceria Ara. Haahh, mungkin ia harus menunda niatnya untuk menelpon Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ia bisa menelponnya jika ada waktu lagi. Jaejoong pasti akan mengerti.

.

.

.

**TBC**

****Chap 2 update , yeeyy :D

tapi miaan soalnya chap ini agak geje T.T hhehe

saya mau bikin yunjae broken dulu di sini *evilaugh* *ditabok yj*

**queersky : **jinjaa? huaa, aku juga sbenernya pengen dtg ke peramal juga nanyain ttg yj tapi di sini nggak ada peramal *clingak-clinguk* T.T iyaa bener , yj baek" aja.. amiinn :D

**Elsita : **gomawo :D waah, kalo di ff ini yj mau aku siksa dulu , haha *evil*, thanks for review ^^

** Lee sorA : **amiin :D iyaa, aku juga akhir" ini jadi kangen sama yj momen T.T thanks uda review ^^

**HISAGIsoul : **gomawo :D iyaa, abis si jae nggak bisa berhenti mikirin yunho, keke,

**Marcia rena : ** kekeke, anaknya yj banyaak sih, jadi yj stress mikirin anak"nya trus cerai :p

**toriyjysm :** keke, eh? aku waktu itu baca tweetnya org di TL, tapi dia juga nggak ngasih tau link peramal itu , jadi aku nggak bisa ngasih tau :( mianhe chingu~

**anon :** lanjut? okeee~

**Jung baby shippo : **lanjut sampe ending? aku juga maunya kayak gitu... jadi ff ini tetep bakal aku lanjutin sampe end, bukan ff ini aja, tapi ff yg lain juga :) cuman mgkin updetnya bakal agak lama, soalnya aku kadang" males update , hhehe :p

okee~ makasih semuanya yang uda mau review *kiseu satu-satu* 3

jangan bosen buat baca sama review nih ff yaa :D

buat yg baca atau nggak sengaja baca, thanks for reading :) hope you enjoy it:)

and I always waiting for your review, so, review yaahh :D


	3. Chapter 3

.

**FAITH**

**Part 3  
><strong>

**By Hana Jaeri**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Cast : DBSK member dan karakter-karakter yang author bikin sendiri**

**Warning :: ini cerita YAOI, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ! Ini fict hasil dari author aba-abal, cerita ngebosenin dan nggak jelas**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur hotel yang mewah dan Changmin sekarang sudah berada di Nagoya, kota kedua yang mereka kunjungi di tur mereka kali ini. Yunho tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian konser tadi.

Saat sesi mc tadi, ada beberapa fans yang meneriaki nama Jaejoong. Mungin karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jaejoon. Apalagi saat Yunho mengambil botol minum yang ada di pinggir panggung dekat dengan fans, mereka semakin keras meneriaki nama Jaejoong. Yunho sebenarnya ingin sekali mengucapkan dengan sekeras-kerasnya "Happy birthday, Kim Jaejoong!" dan bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun bersama dengan changmin dan fans yang ada di sana. Tapi nyatanya ia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi teriakan fans. Namun walaupun hanya senyum, fans tetap berteriak kegirangan saat melihatnya.

Senyum Yunho semakin mengembang mengingatnya. Namun senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Yunho bangun dan meraih ponselnya. Jam 1 malam. Apa Jaejoong masih bangun? Hari ini Yunho belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Apalagi sekarang sudah bukan tanggal 26 Januari, melainkan tanggal 27. Walaupun ini bukan ulang tahun asli Jaejoong, dan mereka lebih suka merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama saat tanggal 5 Februari, Yunho tetap selalu merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong pada tanggal 26 bersama dengan teman-teman Jaejoong.

Jadi singkatnya, tanggal 26 Februari ulang tahun Jaejoong dirayakan bersama seluruh keluarga dan teman-teman Jaejoong. Namun tanggal 4 Februari Jaejoong merayakannya khusus berdua dengan Yunho. Walaupun terkadang Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin juga ikut merayakannya.

Yunho masih juga bingung apa dia akan menelpon Jaejoong atau tidak. Dia ingin menelpon, tapi mungkin saja Jaejoong sudah tidur. Tapi jika dia tidak menelpon dan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirimi kekasihnya sebuah pesan saja. Jadi dia tetap bisa mengucapkan selamat tanpa mengganggu Jaejoong.

_**To : Boo Jaejoongie**_

_**1:12**_

**_Saengil chukkae, Boo.. hahh, pasti kau sudah tidur. Tidak apalah, pokoknya semoga kau tetap sehat dan aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya. Semoga kau memaafkanku Saranghae, Boo 3_ **

Yunho menekan tombol send dan menunggu hingga pesan itu terkirim, lalu ia merebahkan dirinya lagi.

"Saengil chukkae, boo"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menegak segelas soju lagi setela sebelumnya ia bersulang dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau masih tetap sama Jaejoong-ah. Kau masih kuat minum," seru seorang pria yang duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Haha, bisa saja, Jihwon Hyung," ujar Jaejoong seraya meletakkan gelas soju ke meja di depannya.

"Kau tidak merayakan dengan keluargamu?" kali ini pria berbaju coklat lengan panjang yang buka suara.

"Aku merayakannya dengan mereka tadi pagi,"

"Begitu.." Jaejoong menuangkan soju ke gelasnya lagi dan mengangkatnya ke atas, mengajak teman-temannya bersulang lagi.

"Untuk Kim Jaejoong," seru seseorang di antara mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Suara gelas berdenting pun terdengar dan mereka meneguk soju dari gelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, apa kau punya kacang lagi?" seru Junsu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kurasa ada. Tadi aku melihatnya di dapur," bukannya Jaejoong namun malah Yoochun yang duduk di samping kanan Jaejoong yang menjawab. Mendengar itu, Junsu pun langsung beranjak ke dapur.

Ya, Jaejoong saat ini sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 –umur korea– dengan teman-temannya di rumahnya. Sebenarnya tadi mereka merayakannya di sebuah café, tapi tempat perayaan berubah di rumah Jaejoong karena mereka ingin lebih leluasa merayakannya.

Banyak teman-teman Jaejoong yang datang, Junsu dan Yoochun pun datang, begitu juga dengan Minwon. Yoochun dan Minwon sedang duduk bersama Jaejoong dan yang lain di ruang tengah. Mereka yang duduk di sana adalah mereka yang suka minum. Sedangkan Junsu yang tidak minum duduk bersama teman Jaejoong yang lain di depan televisi bermain game bersama.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 malam. Tapi mereka masih belum ingin mengakhiri pesta sederhana ini. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak akan menuangkan soju gerakan tangannya terhenti karena Minwon yang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak," ujar Minwon menjawab pandangan bingung Jaejoong.

"Tapi biasanya aku juga kuat jika minum banyak," protes Jaejoong.

Minwon mendengus pelan, "Tapi itu tidak sehat," walaupun Minwon suka minum, ia masih sadar diri dan selalu memberi batasan sebanyak apa ia boleh minum. Ia masih peduli pada kesehatannya. "Lagipula bukannya Yunho juga melarangmu minum terlalu banyak?" lanjutnya sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

Mendengar nama Yunho disebut, Jaejoong jadi terdiam. Ia jadi memikirkan Yunho lagi. Kekasihnya itu belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hari ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa sedih dan kecewa dalam hatinya. Apa Yunho tidak ingat kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya. Walaupun ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya yang sesungguhnya, biasanya Yunho tetap mengucapkannya.

"Hyung," tepukan Yoochun di bahunya menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Eh.." Jaejoong tergagap.

"Gwaenchana?" Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Jaejoong mengalihkan padangannya dan melihat Minwon yang juga menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yoochun merangkul Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yoochun mengetahui apa yang dipirkan hyungnya itu.

"Kau dan Junsu jadi menginap di sini?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun lagi dengan tatapan memohon. Dia benar-benar butuh teman hari ini.

Raut muka Yoochun berubah. Yoochun menarik nafas pelan, "Mianhe, hyung. Umma menyuruhku tidur di rumah hari ini," sesal Yoochun.

Jaejoong yang sangat mengharapkan Yoochun menginap di rumahnya langsung terkulai lesu.

"Jeongmal mianhe, hyung," Yoochun benar-benar tidak enak melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. "Tapi Junsu.. dia bilang dia akan menginap malam ini," lanjut Yoochun mencoba menghibur hyungnya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan mengulas senyum tipis, "Baiklah.. gwaenchana,"

Yoochun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia masih merasa menyesal.

"Aku iri padamu, Yoochun-ah,"

"Eh?" Yoochun tersentak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa tinggal dengan ibumu dan adikmu. Ada yang memasak makanan untukmu, dan ada yang menemanimu ngobrol," ujar Jaejoong pelan dengan pandangan menerawang. Yoochun hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Sedangkan keluargaku jauh dari Seoul, noona-noona ku juga pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka," lanjut Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar iri dengan Yoochun. Walaupun ia berkutat dengan jadwal padat dan masalah mereka yang tak kunjung henti, Yoochun tetap bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarganya. Sedangkan ia hanya tinggal di rumahnya dengan kedua kucingnya.

Dulu…dulu saat mereka masih berlima, Jaejoong merasa tidak ada masalah dengan hal ini. Karena kehadiran Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin selalu bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Apalagi Yunho yang selalu ada di sisinya. Mereka berempat sudah seperti keluarga bagi Jaejoong.

Namun sejak masalah itu datang dan membuat mereka berpisah, ia merasa ada yang hilang. Ia merasa sebagian hatinya hilang hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kekosongan dan sakit yang luar biasa. Saat menghadapi kenyataan jika sekarang mereka tidak berlima lagi, itu membuat dirinya benar-benar terpuruk. Apalagi dengan ketidakhadiran Yunho di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar merasa hidupnya kosong. Melihat dan mendengar fans-fans mereka yang mencoba mengiburnya, membuatnya makin sedih pada awalnya. Namun tidak ingin orang lain terus khawatir padanya, ia mencoba bangkit dan berdiri menghadapi semuanya. Awalnya memang susah, tapi akhirnya ia bisa melakukannya. Dengan dukungan dari teman-teman serta Cassiopeia, ditambah Yunho yang selalu meyakinkannya bahwa mereka bisa berlima lagi.

Haahh.. mengingat Yunho membuat dadanya sesak lagi.

"Hyung," Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat Yoochun memanggilnya dan mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Ne, Yoochun-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Jaejoong menjawab raut khawatir Yoochun.

Jaejoong menuang soju lagi dan meminumnya tanpa mempedulikan death glare Minwon.

Drrtt..drrttt…

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya. Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini?

Jari indah Jaejoong bergerak membuka pesan di ponselnya. Senyuman tipis mengembang saat ia mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Yunho ternyata.

Yoochun menaikan alisnya melihat senyuman Jaejoong. Ia mencoba melihat pesan yang sedang di baca Jaejoong.

"oh, Yunho hyung ternyata. Pantas saja," batin Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho menegak minumannya lagi. Ia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah restoran bersama beberapa staff dan dancer Tohoshinki. Setelah konser di Nagoya minggu lalu, mereka ada waktu senggang lebih dari 1 minggu sebelum konser di tempat selanjutnya dimulai. Dan Yunho memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan beberapa staff dan dancer yang sudah ia anggap teman, termasuk Nakashii. Awalnya Yunho juga mengajak Changmin, tapi entah kenapa ia menolaknya. Mungkin ia ingin bersantai di hotel.

Sudah hampir 2 setengah jam mereka berada di sana. Sudah ada beberapa yang pulang. Namun juga masih ada yang betah di restoran itu, termasuk Yunho dan Nakashii.

"Mau pesan lagi?" tawar Yunho pada Nakashii.

Nakashii menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang gara-gara makanan super banyak yang kau I pesankan." jawabnya sembari tertawa kecil. Yunho yang mendengarnya jadi ikut tertawa.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam sudah pukul setengah 11 malam. Sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal 1 setengah jam lagi hingga ulang tahun Jaejoong. Ya, hari ini adalah tanggal 3 Februari yang berarti besok adalah ulang tahun Jaejoong –yang sesungguhnya–.

Minggu lalu, saat Yunho terlambat mengucapkan ulang tahun, ia langsung menelpon Jaejoong paginya, dan untungnya saja kekasihnya itu tidak marah. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan terlambat lagi. Hari ini ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jaejoong.

Nakashii menatap bingung Yunho yang melamun melihat ponselnya. Karena penasaran, ia mencoba melihat ponsel Yunho. Karena posisi mereka yang bersebelahan, memudahkan Nakashii untuk melihatnya.

Raut wajah Nakashii langsung berubah setelah melihat foto Jaejoong yang ternyata dijadikan Yunho sebagai wallpaper di ponselnya. Yunho yang menyadari Nakashii melihat ponselnya langsung tersadar dan tersenyum malu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Nakashii kembali ke posisinya semula dan berdehem.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengannya langgeng-langgeng saja,"

Yunho menoleh menatap Nakashii dan tersenyum malu, "Ah.."

"Pasti sangat susah bagi kalian saat ini," lanjutnya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Pasti, pada awalnya terasa sulit, namun jika dijalan bersama, akan terasa sangat ringan."

Pandangan Yunho mulai menerawang, "Walaupun kami jarang bertemu, jadi sulit bicara dan jadi sulit mengetahui kabar satu sama lain, dan kadang-kadang terjadi salah paham karena komunikasi yang semakin jarang, serta pertengkaran-pertengkaran, ta—"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kalian hentikan saja?" ucapan Nakashii memotong perkataan Yunho. Mata Yunho melebar mendengarnya. Ia menatap Nakashii dengan raut kaget.

"Kalau begitu susahnya, kenapa tidak dihentikan saja?" tanya Nakashii sekali lagi.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa Nakashii bisa berkata seperti itu? Bukankah Nakashii menerima hubungan mereka? Pasti ia sedang bercanda. Yunho perlahan merubah raut mukanya dan tertawa kaku. "Kau pasti bercada kan, sunbae?"

"Iie, aku serius," lagi-lagi ucapan Nakashii yang tegas membuat Yunho membatu.

"Tapi bukankah kau tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan kami? Lagipula tadi aku belum selesai bicara. Tapi walaupun begitu, selama kami masih bersama, kami bisa melaluinya dengan baik,"

Nakashii menarik nafas dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Yunho bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang serius yang akan dikatakan sunbaenya ini. Ia bisa lihat dari tatapannya dan aura yang keluar dari Nakashii.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Apa kau tidak sadar?" Yunho hanya diam.

"Aku rasa kau dan Jaejung memang harus berpisah," lanjut Nakashii. Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho pelan. Kenapa orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, yang selalu baik dan mendukungnya, tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berhenti berhubungan dengan Jaejoong?

"Karena kau dan dia tidak boleh bersama. Kalian sama-sama laki-laki!" ucap Nakashii agak mendesis di bagian akhir.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tidak pernah mempersalahkannya?" Yunho tidak terima. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar.

"Aku tidak pernah karena aku tidak mau mennyinggungmu! Awalnya aku bisa memakluminya, tapi saat Jejung memutuskan untuk keluar, aku jadi merasa kalau kau memang harus berpisah dengannya dan kalian memang seharusnya tidak menjalin hubungan seperti itu!" kata pria 40 tahunan itu dengan tegas.

"Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk keluar? Apa karena uang?" lanjut Nakashii dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Dia tidak tahan dengan jadwal kami yang terlalu padat," Yunho tidak terima Jaejoong dijelekkan.

"Jadwal? Itu berarti jadwal kalian bukan? Kau dan Changmin pastinya juga tidak tahan dengan jadwal itu. Kenapa kalian tidak keluar?"

"Tentu saja karena kami ingin menjaga nama DBSK," jawab Yunho tegas.

"Benar, lalu meski begitu ia tetap pergi walau ia tahu kalau kekasihnya tetap tinggal. Seharusnya, seseorang tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya di suatu tempat yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang menyeramkan,"

Yunho terdiam, "Jadi kau menyalahkan Jaejung?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya dengan suara pelan.

Nakashii menarik nafas lagi, "Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku hanya berpendapat bahwa seharusnya kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan terlarang itu dengannya. Karena memang dari awal seharusnya kau tidak boleh memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu dengannya atau dengan pria lain!" tegas Nakashii. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai hubungan semacam itu.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak melarangmu berteman dengannya. Kau boleh terus menghubunginya, namun sebaiknya hentikan hubungan kalian ini," lanjut Nakashii lagi. "Apa kata orang jika mereka tahu, Yunho, idola mereka, memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan rekan timnya, Jejung. Lagipula apakah ayahmu dan keluargamu akan menerimanya?" pertanyaan Nakashii semakin membuat Yunho membatu.

Ayah Yunho memang sudah mengetahui hubungannnya dengan Jaejoong dan tentu saja ayahnya tidak terima. Ayahnya sudah mengancamnya harus menghentikan hubungan mereka. Namun Yunho tidak mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya. Karena ia tahu ia ingin bersama Jaejoong.

Nakashii lagi-lagi menarik nafas. "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah untukmu mengingat hubungan kalian yag sudah lama. Tapi aku harap kau bisa memikirkannya lagi, demi keluargamu, fansmu dan juga untu kalian sendiri," Nakashii menepuk bahu Yunho pelan dan beranjak bangun.

"Baiklan, aku pulang dulu. Arigatou sudah mentraktirku," Yunho bangkin berdiri dan membungkuk pada Nakashii. Nakashii tersenyum tipis dan beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di kasur hotel. Kata-kata Nakashii tadi masih setia bermain-main di kepalanya. Haah, lagi-lagi adayang berpikiran seperti itu. Nakashii adalah orang ke-3 yang berkata padanya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaejoong setelah ayahnya dan sahabatnya dari SMA. Kenapa mereka berkata seperti itu?

Ayahnya, orang yang ia hormati, Dae won, sahabatnya sejak SMA yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, dan Nakashii, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Semua menginginkan hubungannya berakhir karena memang seharusnya ia tidak boleh menjalin hubungan seperti itu.

Apakah ia memang seharusnya tidak seperti ini? Tidak bersama dengan Jaejoong?

Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jaejoong. Dia tahu, dia mencintai kekasihnya itu. Membayangkan Jaejoong tidak ada di sisinya lagi membuat Yunho tidak rela. Ia tidak mau Jaejoong hilang dari hidupnya.

Bunyi alarm ponsel Yunho menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Yunho bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang masih terus berbunyi dan berkedip-kedip menampilkan note 'Joongie's Birthday 3'. Sudah tanggal 4 Februari rupanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung menelpon kekasihnya itu.

Drrt..drrrt..

"Yeobseo, Yunnie!" tidak sampai dering kedua, Jaejoong sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ne, Boo! Saengil chukkae!" terdengar suara tawa kecil dari ujung sana.

"Yunnie.."

"Boo, kau belum tidur?"

"Ani,"

"Wae?"

"Aku menunggumu menelpon, karena aku tahu kau pasti orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku," ucapan Jaejoong sukses membuat senyum Yunho mengembang.

"Kau mulai menggombal, ya?"goda Yunho.

"Tentu saja, kan aku belajar darimu. Haha,"

.

.

.

"Yun…"

"Hmm?"

"Bogopshippeo," suara Jaejoong terdengar pelan dan lirih dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memang sangat merindukan Yunho yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Nado," suara Yunho juga terdengar pelan.

"Sudah, sekarang kau tidur sana! Sudah malam," ucap Yunho. "Setelah seluruh tur konsernya selesai, aku akan langsung datang ke rumahmu,"

"Yaksok?" tanya Jaejoong penuh semangat.

"Ne, sekarang kau tidur. Lalu jangan lupa besok sarapan," pesan Yunho.

"Ne, ne. Kau juga Yunnie. Annyeong, saranghae,"

"Nado,"

Jaejoong menutup panggilannya dan tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan jaket coklat yang ia kenakan dan melirik jam tangannya.15 menit lagi.

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Jaejoong segera mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering itu.

"Hyung! Kau serius jadi pergi ke Jepang?" suara Yoochun yang husky itu langsung terdengar walau yang ditelpon belum mengucapkan salam.

"Ne!" jawab Jaejoong tegas. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Yunnie,lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Yunho nantinya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada fans yang melihatmu?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Sudah, kau dan Junsu tenang saja. Ah, itu pesawatku sudah siap. Aku harus pergi, annyeong," tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong lansung menutup ponselnya. Jaejoong segera meraih kopernya dan berjalan ke gate yang sudah tertera di tiketnya.

"Tunggu aku, Yunnie," bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA!"

"CHANGMIINNN!"

"KYAA! YUNHOO!"

"YUNHOO! JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara fans yang keras itu. Kenapa namanya juga disebut? Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya yang tertupi masker hitam berubah menjadi merah. Walaupun orang di sekelilingnya tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Keep your head down!" suara bass Yunho memenuhi hall itu, dan sekali lagi membuat Cassiopeia yang hadir di sana berteriak heboh. Jaejoong kembali menatap ke arah panggung yang sedang dikuasai oleh 2 orang pemuda tampan yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Yun.." gumam Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho menyanyikan bagian rapnya dengan keren, membuat mukanya memerah lagi. Walaupun Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk di pojok belakan hall, tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas 2 orang yang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung itu. Apalagi dengan adanya 2 monitor besar di depan sana.

"KYAAA!" lagi-lagi yang hadir di sana berteriak saat bagian dance dari lagu "Keep Your Head Down" terkecuali dengan gadis berkuncir kuda yang ada di samping Jaejoong.

Brrukkk

Saking hebohnya berteriak dan meloncat, gadis itu secara tidak sengaja menyenggol Jaejoong. Namun karena badan Jaejoong yang lebih besar membuat gadis itu sedikit terpental dan papan nama yang dibawahnya terjatuh.

"Sumimasen," seru gadis itu agak keras, mengingat suasana yang terlalu ramai di sana.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk mengambil papan nama yang terjatuh tadi dan mengembalikannya.

"Arigatou," seru gadis itu lagi sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya. Lalu gadis itu langsung larut lagi dalam musik dan penampilan yang diberikan 2 bintang kita itu.

Jaejoong membetulkan letak topinya dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung saja gadis itu tidak mengenalinya. Bagaimana bisa gadi itu mengenalinya? Jaejoong saat ini tengah mengenakan topi coklat, kacamata hitam serta masker hitam. Tentu saja tidak aka nada yang mengenalinya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Hari ini tanggal 6 Februari, dan setelah tiba di Jepang kemarin, Jaejoong akhirnya datang ke konser hari ini sesuai dengan rencananya untuk memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya di hari ulang tahun Yunho ini. Dengan penyamaran lengkap, Jaejoong datang dan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang.

Saat melihat Yunho mulai tampil, perasaan rindu yang selama ini ia pendam mulai membuncah. Ia merindukan Yunnienya. Walaupun dari sini tidak terlalu terlihat jelas, itu tidak masalah bagi Jaejoong, Bukankah setelah ini ia akan bertemu Yunho.

"Minna-san! Bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya?"suara Changmin yang bersemangat dan powerfull terdengar ke seluruh sudut hall itu.

"HAIII!"

"Em, ya. Sebenarnya hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dari Korea," kali ini Yunho yang berbicara.

DEG

Apa Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong datang kemari?

"Ia bilang ia khusus datang hari ini," Changmin menyambung ucapan Yunho

Jaejoong semakin merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Apa yang mereka maksud dirinya? Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena ia datang kemari hari ini," ujar Yunho.

Kini jantung Jaejoong makin berdebar-depar. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum menunggu ucapan Yunho..

"Terima kasih banyak, Go Ahra-san," ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum. Kini monitor besar di depan menampilkan seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum malu.

Bagaikan dihempas dari tempat yang sangat tinggi, begitulah perasaan Jaejoong. Hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia sangat sangat kecewa.

Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia datang ke sini diam-diam, jadi bagaimana Yunho tahu jika ia datang ke sini sekarang.

Jaejoong menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha mengendalikan rasa sesak sesak di dadanya. Jaejoong terus menarik nafas dan ia kembali berusaha menikmati konser Tohoshinki ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah pintu,sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruang Ganti Tohoshinki". Hatinya berdebar senang karena sesaat lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Apalagi setelah menonton konser tadi, ia jadi semakin ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar. Ruangan ganti Tohoshinki memang ada di tempat khusus yang sepi. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir jika ada staff yang melihatnya.

_**CEKLEK**_

Pitu terbuka dan dada Jaejoong berdebar menahan senang. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho! Sekarang Yunho sudah berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Boo," gumam Yunho yang masih belum sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong tersenyum sangat lebar.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yunho langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Changmin, kau pergi duluan saja," seru Yunho pada Changmin yang ternyata sedari tadi berada di belakang Yunho dengan wajah sama terkejutnya.

Yunho pun beranjak dari sana dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong. Yunho terus menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga kini mereka sampai di belakang gedung yang sepi. Namun saat berjalan tadi, Yunho menangkap bayangan Nakahashii yang ternyata melihat mereka.

Jaejoong masih setia dengan senyumnya walaupun ia sedikit bingung. Tapi matanya sedari tadi berbinar-binar melihat Yunhonya yang terlihat sangat keren dengan kaos putih dan jaket biru tuanya, apalagi rambut Yunho yang masih terlihat sedikit basah membuatnya jadi terlihat lebih seksi. "Yunnie, Saengil chuk—"

"Boo, kenapa kau ke sini?" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Senyuman Jaejoong perlahan menghilang.

"Wae? Tentu saja untuk menemuimu. Tidak boleh?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dahinya. Bayangan Nakahashii tadi yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Kau tadi menonton konser?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Apa? Jae! Kenapa kau nekat sekali?" Yunho berkata dengan suara yang agak keras. Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan badannya, terkejut dengan reaksi Yunho. Yunho yang sadar sudah membuat Jaejoong kaget menghela nafasnya.

"Mianhe, Boo. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Aku hanya khawatir jika ada yang melihatmu."

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang mengenaliku tadi," kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan staffnya? Apa ada yang melihatmu?" tanya Yunho cemas. Jaejoong hany menggeleng pelan. Kenapa Yunho terlihat panik sekali?

Sekali lagi Yunho menarik nafasnya. "Tapi kenapa kau nekat sekali datang ke sini, Boo?"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Ah! Itu… Saengil chukkae, Yunnie-ya," Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Boo. Tapi kau seharusnya bisa menelponku saja, tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini," Yunho tersenyum, tanpa menyadari ucapannya telah menohok hati Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Aniyo, aku juga ingin bertemu. Emm.. Yun… apa setelah ini kau ada waktu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh harap. Namun tepat setelah itu ponse Yunho berdering.

"Maaf, Boo. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Yunho setelah ia membaca pesan di ponselnya tadi. "Kau pulanglah. Hati-hati, ne!" Yunho segera beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya sendu. Hanya pergi begitu saja? Tanpa peluk, ciup dan kata 'saranghae'? Dia masih ingin bersama Yunhonya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Yunho berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Oiya, Boo. Hati-hati jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu, ne? Saranghae," setelah berkata demikian, Yunho langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Senyuman yang tadi sempat muncul di wajah Jaejoong perlahan lenyap. Kini hanya senyuman miris yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kenapa hal itu saja yang selalu kau pikirkan, Yun?"

.

.

.

"Oppa!" suara lengkingan itu menghentikan langkah Yunho. Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang wanita berbaju merah berjalan ke arahnya dengan anggun.

"Ahra," Yunho tersenyum.

"Oppa! Kau tadi sangat keren!" ucap Go Ahra yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya dan mengancungkan 2 jempol.

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Gomawo, ne."

"KYAAA!" Yunho dan Ahra menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat banyak fans yang berteriak di depan pintu masuk. Kondisi pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca itu membuat fans bisa melihat dengan jelas Yunho dan Ahra yang berbicara dengan akrabnya.

"Kyaa! Yunhoo!" ada fans yang berteriak karena tidak suka melihat Yunho dengan Go Ahra. Ada juga yang berteriak karena senang bisa melihat Yunho dan tidak peduli pada Ahra sama sekali.

"Oppa, boleh aku berfoto denganmu?" Yunho menatap Ahra heran membuat Ahra tertunduk malu. "Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan, oppa," lanjut Ahra.

Yunho tersenyum, "Boleh saja," Ahra tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Yunho lalu berpose dan mengambil foto dengan ponselnya. Fans-fans yang melihat itu tentu saja semakin berteriak heboh.

"Gomawo, oppa," kata Ahra sambil tersenyum senang yang lalu juga dibalas senyuman dari Yunho.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seorang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan miris.

**XXX**

**~~TBC~~**

**.  
><strong>

****haha, author kembali.. ada yang menunggu ff ini? mudah"an aja ada :p

buat bonus soalnya uda lama nggak update, chapter ini di bikin panjang.. panjang kaaan ? chapter ini hampir 4000 words,, kekeke..

ini alurnya lambat yaah? emang aku sengaja bikin gitu.. slow but suree :D

gomawo buat yang sudah review di chap lalu *bow* ^^ mudah"an kalian tetep mau ngerivew ff ini :)

oiya, buat **yukiLOVESUNGMIN** :: sebenernya aku nggak seberapa ngikutin couple" yg lain selain yunjae *hehe* jadi aku nggak seberapa ngerti.. tapi kalo buat homin, mereka itu nggak cocok jd couple.. sama-sama seme gitu~ ntar nggak ada yg ngalah lagi *hehe*. mereka itu keliatan kayak kakak adik aja buat akuu.. kadang lucu juga sih liat mereka, tp bukan sebagai couple.. terus kalo buat couple lain kayak kyumin sama wonkyu itu aku juga nggak seberapa ngerti *mian :P* tapi aku lebih suka liat minkyu daripada wonkyu, hehe :D

.

.

at last.. buat yang baca ff ini,** thanks for reading ^^**

**YUNJAE IS REAL! nggak ada couple lain yang se real yunjae.. hahaha *kabur***


End file.
